Backyard Monster Season 4 Story
by Sunbeam Moonlight
Summary: This is where the US President betrayed me and declared a civil war on America with monsters.


**Backyard Monster (Season 4)**

**President Kenny's Betrayal and the Great Shock Begins**

**By Tai Nguyen**

After all those days have come, I have fought off Italy, as they counterattack my 7 outposts throughout Solaropolisca or modern day Germany. Ever since I sent the aiding messages to Japan which attacked me as a stupid test to see if I can defend my land very well… Turns out a failure to be. Gods of Olympus replied and decided we worked together to crush the Fascist Italian Forces' Outposts. The Emperor of Japan, Gods of Olympus has taken several controls to halt her advances on taking over my land of Germany. The last assaults on my territory were crucial by the female queen of Italy. I noticed that I am curious about how the U.S. president was doing since his map room got upgraded. Bought him into the big opened world. But I saw a slight change in him since I was at the White House- seeing the paper he wrote down saying, "I will get him." Now that will make my day change sharply. I decided that I should take over one of Gods' outposts that have the well improved structures. I sent him an apology letter for my corrupted attempt to take over the well-made outpost in South of Germany. After few minutes, now I realized that I came to the conclusion that President Kenny was a darn traitor! I read the news that Kenny attacked Canada and Finland. But they attacked back forcing him to retreat his main yard elsewhere. I made extremely high improvements on my backyard or the state of Germany. And after few days of feeding my cute aggressive champion, Drulley, he grew up yesterday. I smiled and hoped my alien-army will succeed with my slight advanced champion. After all, I died once and was rebirthbitized by my wounded champion's special reviving saliva that he drooled over my opened mouth. It tasted so sweet like artificial candy-flavored grape. As I pulled some weed outside the surrounding walls of my city-base, Prime Minister Lance Washington came by with a report in his hand. He looked frantic or shocked. "Dear Chancellor Govnor Tai Nguyen sire, I got a report about the U.S. President. He intended to rise up enough resources to transport his city-base by your outpost on the east side of Solaropolisca." Prime Minister Lance said in fear. I slightly smiled and responded. "I sent him an invitation to let him take over my outpost land on the east side of Solaropolisca… I argued with that foolish American traitor who abused his own presidential powers; he thinks he can take me on with his untrained US alien-soldiers against my German-trained alien-men?" "That's ridiculous; I am the most #1 powerful in the European countries of the entire world ever known for… I enjoyed having severe debates with him weather who will survive the last stand between me and him. This feels like WWII- the Battle of the Bulge." "But sire, we also have Japan's support, don't you think we could use our allies to help?" Prime Minister Lance recalled, slightly curious. "Oh phooey, after that test nincompoop attacked my precious city-base three times? No, I done a big visit to America, and the stupendous thing that President Kenny Walter Paulson have done was removing the entire defense out of his country. That's a very, very bad opportunity cost for him. War is infinitive, war will happen forever, it can be stopped, but very difficult to control in my opinion." I said to Lance. "Yeah, you got a definite point on that mutt. But since I am just your British Prime Minister slash Monster Alien Attendant, I can't force you to do things my way," Prime Minister Lance replied. "Enough speeches, Mr. Washington, I already lay 13 sieges on Italy, yet they still won't back-down! I hated the fact that I have a stupid mind about wanting to allow all states and countries to target me, was a darn mistake to make… I made a bad choice, Lance." I restated in regret and anger. "Well the report said that Kenny have made over 10m of goo, 5m of putty, and some m's amount of twigs and pebbles economy-resources. He almost there and I also know that he's starting to build a champion cage!" Prime Minister Lance shattered. I chuckled out loud. "buhahaha, you're really a chicken, or a daggleflicht. Prime Minister Lance, you're a British ladsman, show some pride for yourself! I am here; I fight for my land, my freedom, and for you of course. You always feel worried, nervous, in tensity, in pain, and shocked. For me, I am just very shocked, depressed, and frustrated that Kennedy has to choose to betray his own indivisible free nation of USA," I replied. "Again, this is between me and President Kennedy Walter Paulson. German versus America in WWII Battle of the Bulge style." "Yeah, I am sorry, just be careful, Chancellor Govnor Tai. He could be fooling you having no defenses, but trying to trap you in place," said Prime Minister Lance. "Oh I will, now get back to work, so I can do my fair share of the work for Solaropolisca," I replied. "Sire, yes sire, mate." After 5 hours past, I fed my monsters food, and hoped that Prime Minister Lance would handle Germany and the east, west, north, and south outposts. I left to pay a visit to North America or the United States of America to see the U.S. President. This time I'll make this worth a while. After few days later as the alien-helicopter landed at the White House, I saw the US flag as I advanced. The men in black or the body-guards were tough as they guarded the entrance to the White House. It was an evening day, as I saw President Kenny came out looking all creepy with his attitude but formal with his clothes. "Ah, Chancellor Tai Nguyen, what an honor to meet you at this fine lovely day, young man," said President Kenny, smiling naturally. "Yes, it's a good day to meet each other again, sir." I replied. We walked through the hallway into the political party dining room as we chat. We sat down along with several White House staffs and on the left was President Kenny's Vice President. "Listen, Kenny…" "Oh, now don't try to get all worked up, meng. I know what you might be thinking of me, Chancellor," President Kenny spoke, interrupting my speech. "No thanks, Kennedy, you betrayed me, you betrayed your fellow countrymen, and you ruined my life! I hate you, President-freak!" I shouted out loud. The White House staffs gasped, but the Vice President felt shocked. I even noticed the crowed looking at me in shocked and filled with curiosity. "So, why do you think that way, dear old Chancellor Tai? You looked like you are on drugs," President Kenny implied. "NO, I AM NOT ON DRUGS! I am just extremely angry with you, President Kennedy Paulson! I don't like you betraying our ally-ship and what we traded so far! It's all over!" I yelled in more violently. President Kenny slightly smiled while looking at the crowds in the background. "It's okay, people; I'll take care of this situation right now." "Chancellor Tai come and follow me to one of the private one just few feet from this dining hall room," said President Kenny. I said nothing and went with him. I looked all around the hallway, seeing pictures of George Washington, the Battle of 1812 picture frame, Abraham Lincoln's portrait, and other historical pictures as we head into the private conversation room. "Well, Chancellor Tai, here's the whole truth about me now," said President Kenny, closing the door. "I have changed since you wrecked my black $500 limousine, I hated you. I purposely betrayed you, Chancellor! I am tired of you bullying me around constantly form the last, last past to now. Our friendship and ally-ship is long gone over and out, meng." President Kenny said with an evil attitude. I started to feel slightly weak as I began to sweat from my top cranium. "Hmm, you're very silent all of a sudden, Chancellor… What's wrong, cat got your tongue, boy? SPEAK UP NOW!" I stand back by few feet away from him and bit my lip while staring at him in this dusky room. "I am very mad about that, I strongly demanded to know why you chose to betray me. I didn't do anything wrong to you, I never have thoughts into killing you. I love to protect the people…." I said confidentially. "Wrong! I obviously know you don't protect the 'other' people… By that I mean giving other states a break from your freakish assaults on their yard! It's not very polite, it's not a game, it's more of a competitive anger of politics," said President Kenny with tough deep anger tone. I looked down on the floor for few seconds before looking at him again while tightening my fists. "Well look here, Mr. Traitor, I know what I am doing… Weather you like it or not, I love declaring instant war on other states, or continents…. Of course it's not a game, but I choose to do the wrong thing to show that not everything is perfect and always a safe place to be. Everyone must be alert and knowing that there's danger and violence ahead of their life, Kennedy. I am so well-educated, and now what I see is that you betrayed your own country," I said in pain. I took some deep breaths as Kenny laughed thinking my words are non-sense. I have a feeling this will get uglier. "You make me sick and tired, Chancellor. I deserved to get attacked by few states so I can be able to reach you. I am going to put a stop to your foolish plans to continue murdering every innocent people of the world area!" "You can't do anything about it, you filthy German rat!" Shouted the U.S. President. I got all worked up and charged upon him, throwing a punch at him. Suddenly, the door opened and a couple of bodyguards came in, grabbed a hold of me and took me to the press hall room. "Hey, let me go! I didn't do anything wrong, you big ignorant durwhicht nicompoops!" "Let me go, release me at once," I struggled. Once they reached the press room, the bodyguards threw me to the floor on the Presidential US flag picture seal in the center of the room. Soon, lots of White House staffs, cabinets, and advisors came into the room- all looking at me with a guilty look on their face. I am so humiliated that this feels like I would go into prison; I am sure this has to be a misunderstanding. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the President of the United States," said one of the White House spokesperson on the stage. Everyone clapped their hands as the president appeared, walking to the podium to give a betraitful speech on me. "Good evening my fellow, men and women of the USA, I am President Kenny Paulson, here to give out a guilty speech about one cruel dictator." I felt as shocked and nervous as I hear President Kenny's speech. "This person, Chancellor Tai Nguyen, the dictator or Emperor of Solaropolisca or Germany, have assaulted and insulted me personally. His wild abused have driven me in curiosity, as well making violent threats to harm me or this White House." President Kenny said, talking formally and with high confidential. I started to blow up. "NO! Don't listen to his formal speech, it's all lies! Lies I tell ya, lies! He betrayed the USA on purpose and intends to take over the world; I heard his pure words coming out his mouth!" I yelled aggressively. The bodyguards came and grabbed me to control my wild anger issues and my reactions. Kenny seemed to ignore me as he continued his speech on me. "As I was saying, this boy, who is 18 years, old has made 3 felonies against the United States of America, ripping the economy apart, using his evil alien-troops to take over other nations…. He should be punished for the entire massacre that he have done to the Middle East, Southern states, and some parts of South-East Asia." "No no no, he's lying, I am telling the truth, and he really wants to take over the world! I can see his evil face!" I shouted. President Kenny looked at me with an isolated looked on his face. "Just to make this speech little short, the congress and the supreme court all accepted the terms that Chancellor Tai Nguyen will be sentenced to death for all the genocide of humanity. I was stunned by that word President Kenny said. It was his true betrayal that made me shocked. "Now take him away to the execution site in West Virginia!" President Kenny said with power. Everyone murmured to one another and few slightly clapped as they booed at me. As I was being dragged out of the room, I hate seeing people being all agreeable to Kenny's words. I couldn't believe my eyes. When closely in the hallways, since I knew my way out of the White House, I quickly elbow-punched both surety guards and bodyguards in their stomach and make a run for it. "Hey, he's escaping! Call for back-up, don't let him get away!" said the security guard. I spotted more security guards chasing me from every direction, trying to capture me, but at the moment, I finally escaped the White House. But about 16 security guards continued to chase me as I make my way to the alien-helicopter. Then, few of my monsters, the D.A.V.E.s came out of the helicopter, fired their machine guns which put all the bodyguards to their executions. Then they head back into the helicopter and flew off back to Germany. I smiled and successfully escaped America. I couldn't declare an opportunity to impeach President Kenny. He made it to impossible for me. For as Kenny, I can tell that he knew I escaped through the surveillance cameras from his office. It won't be over… I'll make him regret. This is just the beginning of WWII. When finally arrived back to my land of Solaropolisca at nighttime, Prime Minister Lance ran to see me in curiosity. "Ah, glad to see you again, govnor. How's the personal meeting between you and the US president going?" Prime Minister Lance asked with a smile. I sigh. "Oh let's just say, we hate each other, and the fact that President Kenny wanted me dead." I replied. "Well, that's the same thing I did last 4 years ago against you, but I surrendered to you, sire." Prime Minister Lance said. "Well, I make sure you won't intend to kill me again, we are now allies. This situation is far beyond than this. I never been so accused and sentenced to my death before… The fact that Kenny Paulson really thinks he can get away with it, but I luckily know in the guild meetings few people knew about his traitor's words." I recalled in tense. "You did say that you are going to solve the problems through war… Only between you and him in a 'light versus dark' ideal war plan," Prime Minister Lance implied. Enough, I am so depressed and angry about this, I lost so many of my resources, that I made an opportunity cost to lose over 35,000 of my alien-soldiers all for more resources. And to gain little bit more land." "It's getting nowhere far from being independent, I still like I am being dependent on Japan's strong firepower. Gods of Olympus can own lots of more states than I did. So it's the reason why I constantly fight on and on," I said. "Tired of being treated like a weakling no good use of…" "I understood, sire." "No hard feelings, old champ," Prime Minister Lance replied, patting on my shoulder. Next day on 9/29/11, I know that the slow improving of Korea which was its 19th anniversary, have made my day. I helped them out a little on their military structures. Jeong ho Kim the leader of South Korea also helped me out, and I thanked him for that. I gave him some food for himself and plenty for his alien-men. I told him that we should work together to crush that US traitor who tried to execute me. He easily agreed with me because he's poor and wanted to steal his economy-resources. That same day in the White House, President Kenny made the real truth over on the intercom from his oval office. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I have made my conclusion, I am betraying America. I am wrong about what I intended to do with Chancellor Tai Nguyen's executions. I really am going to take over the world completely! I am a foolish wicked evil person; I will revive the 'embellished darkness' all around the world!" enraged President Kenny, smiling evilly as he laughed evilly. Vice President Nick and the First Lady, Clara Bestner all who were in his oval office were shocked as they looked at him laughing evilly. "I figured, Chancellor Tai's right about you. What a shame that you have to torture him like that, President Kenny," said Vice President Nick, shockedfully. "Hmph, so what, VP Nick, I don't care, I'll rule the world. I'll transform USA into a full communism government- in my style of rule," replied President Kenny, enraged. "Oh no, you will not make that happen, this government is a democracy, then a little bit of democrat-republican, but it'll not be changed into Communism," said First Lady Clara. "I'll inform the other government of Congress and the Supreme Court to make an impeachment on you, President Kenny!" Vice President Nick. Suddenly the security guards and the secret service came into the office and grabbed a hold of Vice President Nick and First Lady Clara, and took them into a room where they are held hostages. The other staffs were shocked, and attempted to get out of the White House while using their cell phones to let the Legislature Branch and the Judicial Branch know about the Executive Branch's overpower-aggressions. But about 56 White House staffs were captured by the bodyguards and were held hostages along with Vice President Nick and First Lady Clara. Few who stayed served the unreal president. By then, for Congress and the Supreme Court, they received the message from several White House staffs. Their messages were complaints and frightening as the Congressmen/women are having big conversations about the big problem over at the White House. Same for the Supreme Court as the judge banged the gavel. Soon, all the monsters that were under President Kenny's began attacking cities, cars, natures, and basically everything in their sight. Killing many, many people or perhaps devouring them. This happened in Washington D.C. in Virginia. Kenny's Backyard City-Base was about 4 miles in the Plainfield. It was his known yard where he controlled the power of his alien-forces. No one can't stop his evil catastrophe, as he laughed all his guts out evilly in his oval office. Feeling very, very powerful within his soul. "Nobody can stop me, I will not let the Check and Balance limited me down, I'll destroy America and turn this into "Darkmerica"," said President Kenny. While the citizens screamed in fear and ran for their life as armies of Pokeys, Octo-Oooze, and many other aggressive monsters busy crunching up the cities in Virginia. Meantime, for me in my area of Solaropolisca, I watched the news about what was going on. I was right, Kenny is turning evil. I knew the US Government would trust me all along. "Oh my god, this is terrible, Kenny's gone wild." Prime Minster Lance said, feeling sorry for the destruction of Virginia on TV. "You know, that's a good headline on the newspaper: "Kenny's Gone Wild"," I said, slightly smiling but feeling depressed still. "Yeah, but still sire, we got to do something, he's becoming a dictator like you, Chancellor Tai," said Prime Minster Lance. "This is way unusual for America, all because of the evil US president." "You think that I have the power to stop the madness in America? You're a nincompoop, comrade." I said to Lance. "Hey, old sport, cut that out with the nincompoop German trash-talks! This is extremely serious, sire!" "He wanted you dead, and he's terrorizing the city just to flush you out!" Prime Minister Lance exclaimed. I smiled and laughed. "Of course I already knew that point; it's so oblivious that he wanted me to attack him so that is why he made his backyard and America so defend-less." I said, still laughing. "President Kenny Paulson sure got no sense in his brain, betraying me and his own people- thus his own nationality." "Yeah, that is true, what a freak-head he is. I think he flunked his Social Studies class, but I don't know how he became president of USA." Prime Minister Lance said, curiously. "Beats me, I don't know, Prime Minster Lance Washington…But I have to go to see Queen Elizabeth for some tips on the traitor," I replied. "Oh, okay, take care, Chancellor Tai." "I sure will, PM Lance." Midnight falls, as it was 9/30/11, I came to Queen Elizabeth's backyard city-base within USA through the science-man-made portal, trying to convey some information on planning the big war against Kenny's in-devious actions. Queen Sarah Rose was watering her tress, grasses, bushes, shrubs, and other plants. I stood there watching her do all that stuff until she turned around to notice me there. Smiled beautifully as she put down her watering materials. "Ah, Chancellor, what a delegate surprise to see you in my backyard. What can I do for you, sweetheart?" She said, generously. "Uh, yeah, you can cut out the "sweetheart" part out, and we should have a tough conversation about someone." I stated. "Hmm, you mean about President Kenny Walter Paulson's childish ugly foolish and aggressive behavior, and the fact that he turn against his own nation of America?" Queen Sarah implied. "How'd you know that," I asked. "The news, people are dying from armies of Pokeys, Octo-ooze, Flinkeys, Ichis, D.A.V.E.s, Crabatron, Project X, and Fangs. It's horrible, poor Virginia and Washington D.C.! I heard several people were killed within the White House and several others were held captive. I bet President Kenny is still in there- his oval office, laughing so evilly!" She exclaimed in terror. I yawned and agreed with her. "Well then let's start talking; I know that you can't help since you were banned from creating an army of alien-monster-men, but I need some advices to attack President Kennedy's forces, he could be setting a trap on me." I said. "Okay, here, come into the town hall, its dark outside, luckily I placed out several light posts all over my city-base. Isn't it pretty?" She asked. "Yeah, it's interesting," I said while walking through the hallway. Once we came into the table, we sat down to chat about our war plans. "Okay, Chancellor, here's what we do… The evil prez's plans is plain mass murdering and dark-dictatorship; I believe we just sent our high well-trained D.A.V.E.s, Project X, Crabatrons, and your whatever champion straight on the White House in Virginia, Washington D.C.," said Queen Sarah. I smiled. "It's funny how a USA president betrays me and his own nation and country. It makes me want to laugh and watch the news more," I said to Queen Sarah. "Well in that case, it's called treason. It means that a person who borns in their country, who serves their, but then suddenly turn against them and intends to harm their own country. President Kenny Paulson has committed treason," Queen Sarah implied. "All you have to do is, find Kenny's backyard and blow it to pieces, push back all of his alien-soldiers out of America, then put Kenny to sleep. Simple as history." "Okay, thank you very much, Queen Elizabeth." I replied as I left the town hall. On 9/31/11, in Washington D.C., Virginia. As more and more citizens were being eaten up by blood-thirsty monsters, within the White House, President Kenny watched the news about the destructions of Virginia to West Virginia, smiling evilly. "Ah, yes, yes, I love the scream of the people in Virginia, West Virginia, and North Carolina!" President Kenny said, laughing evilly. Kenny ripped up the US flag behind him, knocked the globe off his presidential table to the floor, ripped off the Bill of Rights poster on the wall, threw several golf balls so hard that it shattered couple windows and damaging the fancy curtains, and he threw all the important filing papers and the rest of other government papers out the broken windows. "Stupid America, stupid government, this shall be recreated into darkness! I shall call this Darkmerica! Soon, there will be securities under my control, then there will alien-police, and I will have slavery in this country. I will build an empire and destroy all other continents, especially Chancellor Tai and his land of Germany. Ha ha ha, I hate modern mankind, I just want to destroy the entire world," Kenny raged as he kicked the world globe out the window of the Oval Office of the White House. Several minutes past as the city of Richmond continued to be destroyed by countless of alien monster-soldiers, chomping up buildings, tress, vehicles, and any object in their way. As several other monsters consumed dead blood-covered civilians, while other fierce monsters attacked the attacking military soldiers, police, and combat vehicles. Apparently, it didn't succeed. In North Carolina and West Virginia, same destructions occurred. Bloodshed was all over the city, enflamed destroyed buildings roared, and several police officers fought against the terrorizing monsters, but all were murdered in the process. It turned out as a failure. Even every US military brute forces were easily put down completely. Naval and air warfare, neutralized. Then the alien monster have arrived to Texas, chomping up every local buildings, eating people alive or murdering them, again military was a failure, and the environment were being damaged severely. About a quarter of North America were infested with aggressive terrorist monsters in few states. Soon, there will never be a real modern Democratic America, but all of destructions and the new-born Communism-Capitalism all caused by the treason President of the USA…

**To be continued.**


End file.
